


Summer Vacation

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gets the chance to go on a family vacation with a real family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Vacation

**Author:** in_motu_proprio  
 **Pairings:** Young Severus, Young Lily, mentions of Petunia, Snape's parents, Lily's parents  
 **Warnings:** child abuse and spousal abuse

When the Evans' asked him to come along on a summer holiday, Severus jumped at the chance. He could get out of his house, something that rarely happened in the summer. He went to the park, but that was about it. A real vacation with a loving family... it was his dream. Mother had managed to hold back a few pounds from the groceries so they could go to the charity shop to pick up a few things. Severus was beyond excited, though he would have been happier if mother could come with. He didn't like leaving her with father.

**********  
Mrs. Evans was always kind to Severus, making sure he had a snack when they went to Lily's house to play, saying they'd bought 'extra' of things at the beginning of the school term when he and Lily were still at muggle school, so mother didn't have to dip into their meagre budget for pencils and notebooks. Mrs. Evans never said anything about it, and neither did mother, but the women spoke the same language. He saw it in their eyes when they'd meet in the neighborhood. Severus knew that why he was going this trip and was so grateful.

 

********  
The day approached and, Severus got more and more excited. School was finished for awhile, so he could say good-bye to the kids who bullied him. He couldn't wait until the fall when he'd go to Hogwarts. He couldn't tell any of these tossers about it, but he and Lily talked about it all the time. Petunia was a bit of a pain, insisting that her letter was lost in the post. Severus sincerely hoped that Petunia kept herself in check on this trip. He really didn't want to listen to her screech about how special and brilliant she was. 

**********  
Severus barely slept the night before, far too excited about camping with the Evanses. They told father when he was drunk and he just grunted, so he and mother assumed things were alright. They didn't hide their preparations, letting him see in passing... if he looked up from the tellie, which he didn't. With his things packed and his tatty bed roll under his arm, Severus quietly descended the stairs. He was walking over to the Evans' himself because it was early. Severus knew he was in trouble the moment he saw the flashing light of the tellie still going. 

 

***********  
"I'm sorry." He said it a hundred times on the phone to Lily who was crying. In the background father roared at mother about keeping this from him. 

"He's not to see them anymore. You're supposed to keep a handle on these things. You are his mother." Severus hung up the phone when he heard the glass break. He and mother had a system worked out. When father got very angry, he was to go to the park. They'd decided on this plan after Severus wound up with a concussion from his father's arm coming back to hit his mother. 

 

***********  
The park was a lonely place without Lily. Severus sat on his swing, watching the sun slowly rise. Lily Evans rode past in her family's car, looking so sad. Severus felt overwhelmingly guilty for having caused that look. Now she was stuck for a week with her sister. Severus could hear father's shouting getting louder. Severus thought about going home. He could sneak through the gardens and check on mother. 

Severus was a coward. He didn't leave his spot until mother came to get him, holding her arm against her body. "Come on, love. He's asleep. We can go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group snape100's prompt 'The Great Outdoors'.


End file.
